


Cover | Radioactive Trees in a Red Forest

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [94]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: I was halfway reading this when I thought of stopping and putting my thoughts into work. And here it is! I know this is a life-changing work. I have read testimonies (your argument is invalid xD)—and so to make a cover for this work was such an honor. Hopefully, I'm able to give justice to it... even a vague one? Now, I'll be going and continue my reading.Please give the author the reward they deserve, your kudos and comments. Thank you so much!





	Cover | Radioactive Trees in a Red Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maribor_Petrichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maribor_Petrichor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Radioactive Trees In A Red Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522701) by [Maribor_Petrichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maribor_Petrichor/pseuds/Maribor_Petrichor). 



[](https://imgur.com/1dBlHGd)


End file.
